


Через три поколения

by FemYujiS



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: Если по крови из поколения в поколение передается желание защищать хозяина магазина, а словами - необходимость, думает Ватануки, то что с душой?
Kudos: 2





	Через три поколения

Он пьет виски со льдом. Возможно, вместе со временами изменились вкусы, или догадка в корне неверна. На его лице привычное выражение безразличия, которое прежний Ватануки обязательно попытался бы стереть криком и тяжелым предметом, брошенным в это сосредоточение вселенского равнодушия. Теперешний он лишь наблюдает.

\- Может ли быть, что при перерождении душа стремится к самому дорогому? - задал он вопрос прошлой ночью Харуке, но по обыкновению проснулся, в ответ получив только ухмылку.

\- Если это правда, все осуществится... через три поколения, да, Доумеки?

Тот непонимающе вскидывает голову. По взгляду видно - принялся обдумывать что-то свое. Судьбу вещи, давно скрываемой от Ватануки, или мысль, о каком именно поколении говорит Кимихиро. И невдомек ему, что нужное время настало.

Аккомпанементом служит треск льда в стакане. А у мужчины напротив ладони в мозолях от долгих тренировок по стрельбе из лука. У него на пальце кольцо персикового дерева. И в магазине он проводит времени много больше собственного отца.

\- Если это правда... не остается памяти?

Доумеки ошеломленно кивает, и неважно, что их размышления различны. У одного с вековой убежденностью и запасом доводов больше, чем книг в храмовой библиотеке. Другой довольствуется возрожденным в памяти образом первого человека, которого просил о помощи. Если по крови из поколения в поколение передается желание защищать хозяина магазина, а словами - необходимость, думает Ватануки, то что с душой? Он закрывает глаза и выпускает дым в стремительно темнеющее небо, прежде чем проговорить:

\- Тебя назвали в честь прадеда, знаешь?

По сути, разницы нет, так же душа или иная. Но случайностей нет, существует лишь неизбежность. А нынешний собеседник подозрительно любит его стряпню и имени предпочитает привычное "Доумеки".


End file.
